


An unknowing Queen

by NeonDaemon



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDaemon/pseuds/NeonDaemon
Summary: Like Soulmates, Kings knew their Queen the second they felt their presence.Suoh Mikoto shouldn't have been surprised at all, when his promised-one wasn't exactly normal in any way. Now he just had to decide if he actually wanted her to fall for him, love him, be his, when he knew so well that his life would be a short one. That it was just a matter of time until his sword would crumble and fall.Not knowing if it was right to get close just to break her heart, he asked himself if maybe, she could change the certainty of his early demise. Soon finding that she was indeed, just as perfect for him as fate had promised.
Relationships: Kushina Anna & Suoh Mikoto, Suoh Mikoto & Original Female Character(s), Suoh Mikoto/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**25 th of August**

HOMRA  
And an address.  
  
That was all that was written on the yellowed piece of paper she held in her hand as she walked the streets of Japan.  
She had only been in this country for a day and a half and all that time had been spent wandering around meeting with contact after contact before someone gave her this.  
Her boots clicked on the asphalt ground and she stared at the sky.  
A perfect blue, the sun hitting down on her. It was hot for August, really was. The suitcase in her right hand grew heavy and she lazily moved her shoulders so her coat would shift down a bit, exposing at least a bit of skin to the relentless heat.  
  
She was in the right street. She knew that. Just a few more blocks. She could already see the bar in the distance. No idea what would wait for her there.  
A Clan, „Gang“, her contact had told her.  
She sighted, pulling her coat even further down her shoulders. Definitely not the safest place to be. But she didn't need anything _safe_. She needed something unseen and something _people would stay away from._  
Some place people wouldn't be looking for her.  
  
The moment the woman entered the bar, she had everyone's attention.  
Some gazes curious, some worried, some interested.  
One particular gaze was lazily drawn to her, watching her, from her leather boots up over her long coat and those full lips up to her eyes.  
Eyes that seemed to stare right back at the Red King.  
No emotions where shown. None.  
She watched the man.  
All of the guys in the room where staring rather unpleasantly but there was something about him specifically, that urged her to keep her guard up and her suitcase clenched in her hand.  
The redhead in question frowned, then suddenly did look something like confused and hurt, his hand reaching for his chest as he stopped watching her.  
  
With his eyes no longer on her, she raised her brows a bit baffled by the weird welcome and ignored the other looks the men in the bar where throwing her.  
She used that slight chance to take a look around.   
The bar looked lovely honestly. For what this was supposed to be, it was way more stylish and chic than she'd expected it to be.   
Beautiful dark wood, nicely filled shelves, noble Stools of red Satin sat at the counter.   
„Well Hello. We don't get to many visitors. What can i do for you?“  
The voice made her look up, only for a moment.  
The guy behind said counter was a good looking young fella, he spoke fast and exaggerated and she tilted her head at him, before letting her gaze wander once again through the room.  
„Sorry.“, she spoke, with the hint of a sight, „My Japanese...“; she kept looking around, as if searching for a specific bottle at the shelve behind the blonde, „Isn't the best, what did you say?“  
With that she finally turned to him, showing the smallest smile.  
Kusanagi chuckled, looking at the glass in his hands.  
Her Japanese was flawless, and if she hadn't given it away at that moment he would have thought her a local.  
„I'm sorry. Your Japanese is very good. I was just asking what I could do for you. Anything special?“, he repeated himself.  
The woman still stood in the middle of the bar, most eyes still on her, most ears definitely on her - since a complete silence had settled.   
„Actually...“, she spoke softly, „I guess I'm mistaken. Thank you anyways. Have a nice-“  
As she was about the turn around to leave, a dark voice spoke up.  
  
 **„Stay.“**  
  
She turned her head, looking over her shoulder.  
She knew that voice. She had never been to this bar, nor this city, but she knew this voice. She knew it deep in her heart and for a moment it felt like she had known it all her life. Comfort and warmth washed over her immediately and she felt a small tingling feeling in her belly.  
She hadn't been the only one who turned her head at the man who had spoken up.  
Whispers now filled the bar and looking back at the blonde behind the bar, that smiled comfortingly at her, she noticed they seemed a bit wondrous that the Redhead had spoken at all.  
„Stay and....what's your poison?“, the man in the dark Jacket spoke again, gesturing for the bar.  
She watched him. Again. It was the same man that had kept her gaze so fixated on him since the moment she had entered.   
Wild red hair, muscular, he was attractive, tall. And that voice...  
  
He slowly got up from that couch that he'd been lounging on, leaving behind a little girl that stared at her with big childlike eyes.  
„Cocktail?“, the man asked, now already standing at the bar, looking over his shoulder back at her.  
She sighted.  
One the one hand she knew she should run, yet that extreme warmth and his voice seemed to draw her closer against her will.   
Elegantly she walked up to him, taking a seat to his right, leaving some space between them.  
„Whiskey. Something Irish if you've got some.“, she nearly whispered.  
Her voice was soothing and calm.  
The man next to her watched her intently.  
She felt a bit threatened by his eyes on her so obviously. But just alright enough not to make her flinch.  
„Ah....I'm afraid not, Let's see...Whiskey for the pretty Lady...“, the barkeeper mumbled to himself, turning his back to them.  
The space between her and the man next to her was just enough to make a run for it possible. She had counted 5 people in the bar. The little girl and her excluded.  
Even if there was a gun beneath that table, she calculated how she could dodge that behind the counter, slide to the right to get away from the Redhead, the other three men didn't seem too much of a thread...  
„Kusanagi.“  
The deep voice rang once again and the blonde looked over his shoulder.  
They watched each other and the man next to her gave a small nod with his head, lifting his chin.  
Kusanagi seemed to understand, and with an:  
„Ahhh, will do Mikoto.“, turned on his heels and wandered around, searching for something up high on the shelf.  
She watched closely, her gaze still drifting between Kusanagi, Mikoto and the other men in the corner of the bar.  
Tension seemed endlessly high.  
The fact that the man called Mikoto was staring her down as if he was a Great Cat stalking his prey did not ease that at all.  
„There we go!“, Kusanagi grinned and suddenly put two tumblers down at the table in front of them.  
Not Mikoto not her stopped staring each other down, until the smallest smirk crossed his lips and he turned to the glass.  
„This one, is our Kings _favorite_. Japanese, but i promise, a good one!“, the barkeeper chimed as he filled their glasses.  
She too adverted her gaze to the glass, admiring the golden liquid that flowed softly around the ice, making it crack.  
„Thank you.“, she said, looking at Kusanagi.  
The man grinned, a hand reaching up to the back of his head. The softest red appeared on his cheeks as he chuckled.  
  
„Why are you here?“  
  
Mikoto's voice made her turn her head again.  
All sign of a smile had disappeared from his face and he watched her sternly and deadly.  
She kept calm, gazing at the glass in her hand.  
Kusanagi had left them alone, walking over to the other men starting to chat to give the two of them some space.  
The woman softly swayed the glass. Before looking up, smiling, reaching her hand forward and clinging the glass with the one in the Mans hand.  
 **„Cheers.“** , she whispered, before leading the glass up to her lips and taking a small sip.  
Mikoto kept watching her intently, not talking nor showing any kind of reaction, just holding on to the glass in his hand.  
His hand that had just for the shortest moment in time touched hers.  
She reached for her back pocket, pulling out a yellowed piece of paper setting it down between them.

  
„I am working.“, she started, softly, watching the whiskey.  
It was good. Really good. Smokey, very dark but inside there, just clinging to her tongue there was the smallest hint of sweetness.  
„In this town. Not for long.“, she looked up, back at him.  
He hadn't moved.  
„And I am looking for a kind of place to stay. Well...let's say a place where people don't necessarily come and look for me.“, she explained.  
He had his way of staring deep into her soul, but she stood that stare and just stayed still for a while, reveling in the moment.  
Mikoto finally took a sip. He took his time, letting his gaze drift through the bar before saying:  
„What kind of work?“  
She waited, then her hand softly drifted to her coat, unbuttoning.  
He watched her hand intently as it drifted over her hip down to her thigh. A matt black pistol was strapped to said thigh and she tapped it lovingly.  
„That kind of work.“  
Mikoto grunted silently, a low grumble.  
„Who for.“, he asked, although making it sound like a statement.  
„The right people.“, she answered, taking another relaxed sip.  
„Hunting Who.“, he asked again, the glass pressed against his lips.  
„None of you. Those who have it coming.“, she reassured him.  
„Who gave you this dress?“, he asked next, gesturing to the Paper between them.  
„I am not in the position to say that.“, she responded, being as honest as possible.  
Mikoto went silent. So did she. They watched each other intently and Mikoto waited a while seemingly calculating before giving the smallest nod.  
A weight was lifted off her chest and she raised her brows. She was honestly a bit surprised.  
He grumbled once more, sliding of his stool before turning his back to her, walking back to his couch.  
„Thank you.“, she spoke.  
He halted, nodding so softly she probably didn't even see it and then slumped back down on the couch, relaxing like she had never walked in.  
  
„So? What's the deal?“, Kusanagi asked.  
The woman turned her head, smiling softly. „I've got allowance, tell me, how much for a night in the rooms over the bar?“  
Kusanagi started grinning.  
„You'll be staying huh?“  
„Looks like.“, she smiled back, nodding.  
He too smiled to himself, pouring himself a drink as well. His cigarette between his fingers.  
„Well. About the price. Depends on who's asking. Can I get a name?“, he asked, watching the lovely Woman at his counter, his glasses reflecting the light in the room.  
She could feel Mikotos glare on her back, still decided to just ignore it for now though.   
Her finger caressed the rim of her glass, drawing a silent clinging sound.  
Kusanagi watched her fascinated. She was a weirdly mesmerizing woman.  
In a very uncanny way he felt like he'd known her since forever. Like he had already served her a thousand times.  
„Tell me, Kusa na gi.“, she hummed.  
He did indeed enjoy the way she played with the pronunciation of his name.  
„What do I remind you of?“, she asked, her arms on the counter, her head held up by her hand, looking straight at him.  
He blinked, a bit taken a back and then frowned.  
„Excuse me?“, he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice.  
„Anything. An animal, a flower, maybe a city or a color.“, she still had that hum in her voice as she spoke and smiled reassuringly.  
Kusanagi took his time, watching her. From her Coat to her blazer, her hair her eyes her elegance and style.  
It was a weird question indeed.  
How was he to say that about a woman he had just met?  
He looked around his bar, his eyes staying fixed on his King, how was looking over at the two of them.  
  
Mikoto...Mikoto was a Lion. He thought. He was the King of this Jungle. Laid back and Lazy, but still Strong, Wild, Majestic even. A lion indeed.  
Kusanagis gaze wandered back to the woman in front of him.  
She reminded him of a Panther. Black as the night, elegant, strong and fast and dangerous. But no. Not really. Close though.  
„A...I'd...A Tiger. If anything.“, Kusanagi said with a small shrug of his shoulders.  
She tilted her head.  
„Well.“, she smiled softly, reaching out her hand for him to shake, „I'm Tora. Pleased to meet you, Kusanagi.“  
He watched her, then frowned, then laughed out loud.  
„Did you just let me decide on your name?“, he asked still grinning wildly.  
„Maybe I did.“, she shrugged, „Maybe I was named Tora all along because It's my Zodiac sign. Who knows. Will you help me find my room then?“  
Kusanagi softly shook his head, grinning to himself, „Well alright, let me lead the way.“  
  
Mikoto watched.  
He watched as they left and still stared up the dark hallway as they had disappeared.  
„Mikoto.“  
The small voice on his lap snapped him back to reality.  
„Hmm?“  
„You felt it too, didn't you?“, she asked, watching him intently.

* * *

  
  
**30 th of August**

  
They hadn't seen her a lot around.  
She would come and go. Mostly quietly. Some wondered who she was. If she was HOMRA now, what she was doing around here.  
Their King did not provide them with answers. Mostly because he did not have them.  
He had noticed the handwriting of the golden King on the Paper that she had given him.  
That was about it.  
  
„It's weird. I don't like it. At all.“, Yata spurred, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He leaned up against one of the couches in the bar.  
It was late already but too early not to head out again.  
A few of the boys had gathered in their usual corner. Bored out of their minds with their King out on his own, they sat and talked about the obvious.  
„That's because boys like you are often scared of beautiful woman.“, Kusanagi chimed in from behind the bar, making some laugh and Yata glare angrily.  
„I'm not scared! I just don't like having anyone here that isn't HOMRA!“, he shouted back, teeth gritted, fist raised.  
„I like her. She's lovely. She knows arts.“; Tatara hummed more to himself then to the rest of them, but still made a few heads turn.  
He was dancing around, fidgeting with the juke box.  
„Arts?!“, Masaomi asked, confused, „Another new hobby of yours?“  
Tatara laughed and shook his head, „Always had been.“  
„I can't say I don't like her. She hasn't caused any problem yet.“, Rikio shrugged, turning back to his sweet drink, nibbling at his straw.  
„Yet.“, Yata mumbled, sighting to himself.  
  
As if on cue, the door of the bar opened.  
It was still unusual for the boys to see a woman come and go.  
Especially one like that. They had seen her from time to time now, but usually dressed head to toe formally in her coat. It seems like she had finally settled for something more fitting for the current August heat.  
A pair of red heels, a short, tight black dress that hugged her figure tightly and her blazer thrown over her shoulders. She wore her long flowy hair down and her lipstick matched her Heels perfectly.

Yatas heart seemed to skip a beat as he watched her enter.  
She sighted, threw the Blazer off her shoulders and onto the bar stool and settled herself down at the Counter.  
„You look ravishing.“, Kusanagi gaped slightly at her. It wasn't often that even he sat down whatever he was doing for a anyone.  
„That was the Plan. But thank you. Lovely of you.“, she smiled, slightly hurt, before turning her head.  
She looked at the boys in the corner who quickly turned their gazes away the moment they were about to get caught.  
„Hello everyone.“, she waved elegantly.  
A few mumbled and shy „Hello's“ made the way back to her and she gave them a loving smile.  
„Your making them crazy, stop smiling so often.“, Tatara snickered as he walked over to her, taking the seat next to her.  
  
„I like your shoes.“  
The small voice next to her made the woman look down to her right, where Anna stood.  
She blinked a few times, then frowned and thanked her.  
„They...“, she mumbled, „Have a lovely red.“, Anna kept going, her cheeks slightly reddening.

The woman noticed the little ones urge to get up and gave her a helping hand climbing up the chair next to her.  
„Well I like your shoes too, young Lady. They have a lovely red too. Warmer.“, she smiled, putting her shoe up against the smaller one of the girl.  
Kusanagi watched both girls smile as they compared the colors.  
  
„You are the Tiger Lady, right?“, Anna asked after a while.  
„That's right.“, Tora answered.  
„I like that.“, Anna nodded softly. Her small hands still around her glass.  
The blonde on her other side had listened to them curiously, but looked at her even more so. Even though she still seemed classy, it wasn't her usual kind of clothing. She was very tactical and decisive in what she would wear and how she presented herself. There must've been some reason for that. Even the slightest.  
Tatara watched the girls, before finding the courage to ask.  
„You've been seeing someone Tora?“  
She smirked, tilting her head at the young man next to her.  
„In a way. A contact for a job. Someones favor I needed. I need to leave again in a little while.“, she explained, her eyes sadder now as she looked deep down into her glass.  
„You...uh...need help?“, Kusanagi offered after the silence had settled for a while.  
Tora smiled softly, then shook her pretty head: „No. Not at all. It's all well and good.“  
Tatara tilted his head before asking once more: „A job? What kind of job really? Do you work for one of the Big firms?“  
She chuckled delightfully, the back of her hand pressed against her full lips.  
„Something like that. But really, nothing like that.“, she chimed, smirking, confusing him even more.  
  
They sat in comfortable chatter for a while. Anna getting much closer to the woman and enjoying her company more than she would have imagined.  
Tatara was easy to win over and she had won over Kusanagi pretty much by her looks and her taste for good liquor.  
Yata still glared at her from the corner of the room, still mumbling to himself.  
  
After a while Tora got up, stretching.  
„Alright. Thanks for the chat. Thanks for the drinks. I need to get going.“, she smiled.  
Anna's head turned. „It's dark out.“, she whispered, as if trying to stop her new found friend.   
„I know. That's why.“, Tora smiled, planting the smallest kiss on the girls head. Anna looked up to her, staring in disbelieve.  
„And Where is my kiss?“, Tatara asked in shock as the woman headed up. He still heard her laugh lovingly.  
  


It didn't take long for her to prepare for the night ahead.  
Two shard knifes underneath her skirt, another in the inside pockets of her Jacket, refreshing her lipstick, a bit of hairspray and she was making her way back down to the bar in under five minutes.  
She had to. Her Taxi was meant to be here and there was little time left to get to the appointment.  
Rich man where an easy target if you knew how to get to them. It had taken her a few days to get close and arrange a more private meet up but that and her precision were the exact reason that she got the job in the first place.  
  
„I'll be out. Take care.“, she smiled at the three of them, still seated at the counter.  
Kusanagi smiled at her, asking if she'd stay for a drink when she was done. She assured him that it would be too late for that when she would finally return home.  
She gave Anna and the other boys a small wave and then, still turned around opened the door.  
  
 **„Watch out“**  
She halted immediately.  
Not the type to get flustered easily, she felt the temperature rise a few degrees and asked herself if she was blushing this hard or if that kind of heat was coming from somewhere else.  
Looking up the broad chest in front of her, her eyes met Suoh Mikotos.  
The man stood, Inches away from her in the doorway.  
„I was just about to leave. Sorry.“, she found her voice again, giving him the smallest smile.  
He watched her intently. His eyes were so damn piercing.  
„I was just about to come.“, he answered, mirroring her.

  
She tried to glance past him, out there, just behind him her Taxi was waiting for her.  
Her target, well, date, was in less than 20 minutes.  
„Well.“, she stepped back, making it clear she was in a rush, „Come in then!“  
Lazily and most importantly, very slowly Mikoto sighted, threw his cigarette at the ground and planted his hands inside his pockets.  
He took his time. Staring her deep into her eyes and then slowly making his way down her body.  
This was her job. She was a breathtaking woman and she knew it.  
Yet it had been ages since a man had made her feel so uncomfortable and yet so wanted and sexy at the very same time.  
He seemed to savoir every of her curves and every little detail of her long legs and up again, her hips and chest and then to her lips just to rest on her eyes again.  
„It's dark out.“, he finally spoke after what felt like 2 minutes.  
She blinked, slightly annoyed and intrigued. _„I can see that.“_  
He waited. Just stood there, blocking the way. Saying nothing.  
She knew very well that Kusanagi and the others were watching the spectacle.   
Maybe they were as confused as her, or maybe they knew their King and his shenanigans.   
She really had to find the time to ask about that one day.  
But not now.  
The Taxi driver started honking.  
Mikoto turned his head, shooting the driver a deadly stare, and the honking soon stopped after that.  
„You...are going out?“, he then asked, his eyes now clearly not on hers.  
She learned. He was clearly aware that she was rushing and this was deliberate. So she might as well take her time.  
Softly she shrugged. „I was planning in doing so yes.“  
„Hmmm.“, The man hummed, nodding to himself, „When will you be back?“  
She frowned up at him.  
He hadn't shown the slightest bit of interest in her since that first day. And now he didn't even want to let her go.  
„I wouldn't wait up.“, she countered, throwing him her sweetest smile.  
She saw him swallow. It was hard to get a read out of him but it was possible. With a lot of patience and a lot of love for the details but she was surely enjoying a challenge now and then. Now was not one of those times though.  
„Maybe I will.“, he spoke.  
His voice was dark and deep and she felt the slightest shiver as he said that.  
„Try your luck, Mikoto.“, she smiled again, hoping that would end the conversation.  
To her actual surprise. It did. He stepped back, out of the doorway, leaving her space to get out.  
It wasn't a lot of space, she was still brushing up against his arm, yet in a way she liked his little game.  
  
Walking up to the Taxi, she turned once more.  
It felt like he wanted to say something. Like he had just whispered it to himself.  
He was indeed looking at her as she was into the cars door halfway.  
Instead of asking him she just frowned softly, gesturing towards him.  
He gave a small smile, then a frown, before looking at the ground, walking in and closing the door the same time she closed hers.

* * *

  
 **31 st August**  
  
It was 5 am when she returned.  
Her heels in her hands, she walked the asphalt barefoot. It wasn't warm anymore. Although the rising sun was already painting the sky in a soft red glow, the stone beneath her was cold from the night.  
She sighted, looking up. The stars were still showing themselves, although she knew they would softly fade into the blue of the morning any minute now.  
She had been done with her job quite a while ago. Yet she had been hiding around the blocks for the last few hours. A safety precaution to make sure noone was following her.  
It had only taken her a few days to make the Red folk grow on her.  
She did not know why. She had that very weird feeling deep inside of her chest. **Like she was meant to be**. Like she had to protect them.  
She had been through many things and met many people yet she had never felt anything _motherly about anyone_.   
But those idiots and that little girl made her feel very weirdly **attached**.  
She shook her head. Must be her hormones. Something seemed very off. It was way to early to be so close with any of them. Yet it all felt strangely normal and organic.  
She sighted to herself, seeing HOMRA in the distance.  
  
With the care and silence of a thief she unlocked and then closed the door behind her.  
The woman slipped into her heels, even with them on walking as silently and softly as a cat, leaving hardly any noise.   
Even a guard dog wouldn't have heard her coming.  
Which was exactly why she jumped the way she did, when she saw a figure leaned in a doorway, in her corridor above the bar.  
Her small apartment was just at the end of said corridor, to the left.  
Seeing the man to her right was a small shock.  
She knew she had cought a few hits and honestly, felt a bit out of place being seen bloody and bruised like that.  
On the other hand, this was the one man who knew what exactly what she was doing in this town.   
Better to be seen by Mikoto who wouldn't ask any questions. She had been too tired to explain herself.  
  
„That's what I call an early riser.“, she whispered, jokingly.  
She knew Anna's room was just the next to the right and didn't want to wake the girl.  
Mikoto watched her intently.  
She could feel his gaze on her cut cheek.  
„I'm fine. Just tired.“, she assured him, smiling weakly, „and I made sure to walk astray for a few hours. There's no one following me. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble.“  
It seemed to work well. She knew he wasn't one for many words but very strangely she also knew, what he needed and wanted to hear from her anyways.  
He nodded, arms in front of his chest.  
„I'm not.“, he finally said, looking at the ground as she was about to go.  
„Huh?“, she asked, frowning at him questioningly.  
He made her wait again, watching her again. „An early riser.“, he explained, before smiling to himself and closing the door.  
  
She stood there. Alone in the hallway.  
Bloodied and staring at a closed door.  
 **He did wait up for her after all.**

* * *

 **20 th September**  
  
„Where is she?“  
Yata had thrown open the door and immediately got scolded by Kusanagi for being so reckless with said door.  
The boy ignored him, striving through the bar.  
Tatara and Anna where having a game of cards spread on the table before them. The King lay spread wide on the couch, Kusanagi stood behind his beloved bar and two other boys lazed around near the window.  
„Whats the rush Yata?“, Tatara asked, looking up at him.  
After the baseball incident, the boy had clung to the strange woman he once mistrusted as much like a pup to his mother.  
He had been keeping an eye out for her, helping her carrying groceries and other things for the bar, yelling at everyone that dared to look at her for too long, and mostly trying desperately to learn a trick or two from her.  
As he had found out, she was quite the capable fighter and she mesmerized him in that matter.  
Mikoto opened one eye, glancing around at the commotion.  
He did not know if he liked how that woman wrapped each and every of his members around her finger, one after the other.  
Even Anna had grown to love her.  
If she had the time she would sit down with her and do her hair or her nails. And even though the King had to admit that these weren't things he was providing the young girl with, he was still shocked to see that from time to time she would chose her over him to snuggle and relax with.  
  
„She's gone out I think, doing work.“, Kusanagi answered the boys calls, shutting him up already.  
Tatara saw Mikoto flinched but chose to stay silent about it.  
Yata sighted over dramatically and quickly made his way out the bar again.  
Kusanagi softly shook his head, smiling to himself.  
He remembered very well how this came to happen.  
Just a few weeks ago.  
When she came back late one evening...  
  
„You look beaten.“, he had noted, as the woman walked into the bar.  
She had the slightest limp in her step, but still the sweetest smile on her lips for him.  
It was late. The two of them were the only ones in teh bar. Even Mikoto had been to his Apartment for hours.   
„What's that?“, she had gestured. Over to the baseball bat in the corner. Strangely, her curiosity was completely engulfed in the wooden bat, as she drew closer to it.  
„Yata's. Boy left it here after he furiously rushed out earlier today. Kid is always on the run.“, the barkeeper explained.  
Sliding the bat through her hands she noticed the multiple cuts and cracks in the wood. One especially bad, that ran along the whole top.   
„It's cracked.“, she whispered, more to himself than to him. And to his surprise she sounded genuinely hurt by that. Not by her bruises or her leg, but about that boys bat, that hated her guts.  
„You know...I know a guy, actually...“, she puzzled over the bat, holding it up and swinging it around skillfully.  
Kusanigi had watched her interested and then even shocked, as he saw her leave again at that very time, still hurt.  
Yata had returned the next day, of course cursing at the fact he had forgotten his beloved bat, when he saw it hadn't been exactly where he'd left it at all.  
He had heard his name called and turned to see Toru walking up to him. She had explained the situation, given him some information on an old friend of hers, and then she had watched his eyes light up as she held up the new, marvelous bat she had for him, with that dark red velvet bow around it.  
Explaining that she had loved playing when she'd been working in the US, and that she had quite the mean swing, he had frowned upon her as she played around elegantly with his present. Of course she had kept his old one. It was just a present for him that she'd be very happy if he'd accept it. And with that, sporting a Cap and shorts she asked him to go throw a few balls with him in the park nearby.  
While Yata was questioning the whole agenda at first, he soon agreed as Tatara eagerly wanted to come too and not long from that, it would be Yata that asked her every week to go out with him, throwing some balls and watching her strike her mean strikes or sprinting after a red glowing ball that he had just hit through the whole park.  
  
  



	2. The Kings view

**16th of November**  
  
Mikoto leaned up against the counter of the bar.   
It was late. Late enough for everyone to have settled and him once again not being able to fall asleep.   
As usual, he had made his way to the bar, serving himself another glass of his favorite whiskey.   
The alcohol smelled of Home and long nights.   
  
He threw his head back.   
The sleep problems had been around for a while now. Since his sword had started cracking and developing ugly and painful tears.   
He knew what it meant. Of course he knew. He knew and he knew the consequences.   
And those consequences drove him mad. The thought of dying, not even 30 years old, drove him mad.   
Of course he didn't show. Not to anyone. Sometimes not even to himself. Which was probably why those thoughts suddenly started to hunt him down in the middle of the night.   
But not tonight.   
Tonight something else haunted his thoughts and corrupted his dreams.   
He inhaled deeply, sighting loudly.   
Taking a cigarette out of his pocket, he lit it by thought alone and watched as the flame appeared out of thin air.   
As so many nights now, she was on his mind.   
  
He had always known something was wrong with him.   
Long before that golden crown was placed on his head and a sword appeared in the sky.   
Suoh Mikoto had never fallen for a woman. Even in his awkward middle school years, when his peers had gawked after every female being in the school, he had been awfully uninterested. He hadn't questioned it back the. Everyone had their certain interests (right?), it would start later on (right?). It was not that he didn't find them attractive. More like a feeling of indifference. Complete and utter indifference.   
When a certain day arrived and his world had turned upside down, when people had started running after him, calling him King, he had started to understand.   
To understand yet he never believed.   
He had met the Golden King twice in his life. After his coronation, he did ask her about his queen and if he had met her yet.   
"Tze", was all he had answered, rolling his eyes in annoyance. All of this had been more than enough for him. A Queen was the absolute last of things he wanted in his life right now.   
"Does not matter. You will know her when she's close.", the old man had nodded knowingly, smiling softly. Apparently lost in old memories.   
  
Just the way Mikoto was now.   
Standing in his bar. Alone. In the dark.   
He hadn't thought about that conversation in a long time. It had rang loudly in his mind again when a certain woman had entered the very bar he was standing in.   
Thinking about it, it had started even sooner than that. Days before.   
Nights filled with vivid dreams, waking drenched in sweat and feeling hot and intoxicated.   
Dreams of a woman. Of the kind he had never had before in his life.   
He felt dizzy at day.   
Until the very day when the air seemed tenser than usual.   
Until his eyes met hers and the world suddenly seemed to make sense.   
  
It was stupid. Really was.   
And Mikoto laughed at the thought, chuckling as he blew out cigarette smoke.  
When that strange, beautiful, breathtaking woman walked in, he suddenly saw everything he had ever wanted, but never even knew about.   
Every detail, every flaw was the way he wanted it to be.   
Her focused eyes, her perfect plum lips that he wanted to touch so desperately with his, since he first saw them, those hips, her long legs, her whole stance.  
He sighted once again, staring deep into his glass as if he would find the answer to his desire in there.   
He could physically feel his temperature rising as he just thought about her. He still didn't know what would happen if he would ever get to touch her.   
A deep chuckle escaped him as he looked at the ceiling.   
Probably, he would lose all control and just eat her alive, or squeeze her to death, or drag her right up to his room to...to...he sighted.  
  
So he knew. He had known from the moment he saw her.   
And apparently his clan has felt it too.   
Anna had known pretty much the moment he knew.   
She had asked him tonight, as he'd tucked her in, when he would finally propose to her.   
Mikoto had grimaced and chuckled lightly, shaking his head.  
"It doesn't work like that.", he tried to explain.   
"She is your Queen though.", the little Girl protested.   
"She does not know that yet."  
Anna had frowned, hard.   
He had noticed that she had fallen for the woman as well.   
Just like everyone else.   
  
Every single one of his people had started to love her in just about what now, 3 months?  
Mikoto had not believed, he believed now. His men and her seemed to be naturally drawn to each other just as he had drawn them to himself long ago.   
That's how he knew she wasn't just one of his either.   
The others adored her. Exactly the way she was. And without knowing it yet, they bowed to her.   
She was the only one beside him that was allowed to scold Yata, the only one Kusanagi trusted with his secrets, the only other one Anna stuck by so closely.   
She was their queen. And she, supposedly a ruthless unemotional headhunter, must have felt it too.   
  
The woman that they called Tiger had started to cook for them just a few weeks ago.   
As he'd heard it, she just had noticed how a few of the boys hadn't been eating in hours and took them upstairs, serving them dinner.   
She cared for their wounds, gave them tough talks if necessary, gave them comfort if needed.   
He hadn't known her before, but from her reputation and her chosen job it did not seem like that was usual behavior for her either.   
If she wanted to admit it or not, she cared for his boys.   
And if he wanted to admit it or not...he had lost his heart to her.   
  
Alone in that bar, Mikoto grimaced as he quickly emptied the bitter liquor in his glass.   
To explore that part of his unconscious he had to be at least a little drunk.  
It was nearly unbearable.   
Really was.   
He had felt as if a train hit him the second she walked in.   
His breathing hitched, his chest hurt. As if someone had grabbed his heart and squeezed and with that set free a thousand disgusting little butterflies that had hit the walls of his stomach every time she was near now.   
It nearly hurt.   
When he had first met her, asking her to **"Stay"** , was probably the second hardest thing he had ever done in his life.   
The hardest was to then walk up to her and talk.   
Knowing that that person in front of you was your fate-chosen partner for life, supposedly perfect in every way and matching you in every aspect was hard.   
Getting to finally meet that person for the first time, with them being completely oblivious to that fact was horrible.   
But it was, really, that easy with her.   
As hard as it was for him to articulate his worries, his intentions and emotions, as easy did it seem for her to know exactly what he needed, wanted and meant.   
They played off each other in a way just as unnaturally divine as fate had promised.   
  
When he left that table, her little "Thank You", meant the world to him.   
When he heard Kusanagi talk with her, he felt like jealousy was tearing him apart.   
When he saw her leave into her room, he noticed a pull, like a magnet, trying desperately to make him run after her.   
  
Every second of the day that he did not see her or know where she was, he felt his mind racing and worries eating at his conscious.   
And that was where the first of his three problems lay.   
Problem number one,   
She lived a dangerous life.   
When he had heard, what it was she did for a living, he was close to slam his fist on the table, burning the whole damn bar.   
He hated it. Hated it with every fiber of his being. Every single night that she went out, his heart was racing and he felt like he was burning up on the inside.   
It flooded him. Completely.   
The thought of anyone hurting her, was like a flame in his inner self that burned up every last cell of his.   
He never felt his fire burning that strong. Never before.   
Until that time that he first actually did see her hurt. That actually did nearly cause a fire erupting in his room.   
He remembered that night well.   
Waiting up for her. Hour after hour after hour. Every hour having one drink after the next, his mind and heart racing. Every hour trying his hardest not to storm out of the bar, finding her, killing every last person around her , swooping her up from her feet and telling her she should never do a job in her life ever again.   
He remembered sitting on his bed as he finally heard the slightest rusting of a key.   
Originally he wanted to stay in his room and just be sure that she was alive and well, but he couldn't hold himself down for even a second.   
The moment he saw her had felt like someone punched him.   
He remembered every bruise on her face.   
The one on her collar bone, on her right swollen ankle, her slightly blue eye and that terrible cut that drew blood on her right cheek.   
He felt as if someone had done all of those things to himself just magnified by a hundred.   
Even now, thinking back, he nearly shattered the glass in his hands as he stared out into the night, deep in thought.   
He had disappeared into his room as soon as possible. It was the smartest thing to do.   
He remembered taking a deep breath. His hands shaking.   
He remembered the fire in his belly and his heart. The steam coming of him as he desperately tried to control himself.   
She did not know what was going on inside him. She did not know their connection yet. She had no idea.   
He wanted to run after her. To kill every bastard that ever touched his Queen and to kiss every last scratch away. Yet he couldn't. He couldn't even tell her a single word.   
So there he stood, trying to walk it off. Trying to control himself.   
  
That was pretty much his second problem. His self control.   
While it was never his strong side to have any self control at all, now suddenly, he had to have more than he ever imagined even existed in him.   
While he knew the two of them were meant to be, she was completely in the dark.   
Mikoto had somehow hoped that the second she saw him, she too would fall into that endless black pit called love. Apparently, that was not the case.  
She was nice enough, lovely enough. Seemingly to everyone but him.   
And it was eating him up.   
His stares had meanwhile become more than obvious and honestly, he didn't even try anymore.   
He was completely clueless on how to make her fall for him. Usually, women would be drawn to him, surround him. Usually he would completely ignore them with weirdly made them even wilder.   
He just had no interest in them. Of course not. Of fucking course not when he had been meant and looking for her all his life.   
And there she was now, completely oblivious for his undying love.   
He loved her. He hated to admit it but he did. Not that he would ever say. He hated even thinking that sentence.   
And god was she giving him a hard time.   
Literally.   
He had found her to be breathtakingly beautiful. That was seemingly meant to be. But did she have to be so damn beautiful for the others too?  
That woman couldn't even walk down the street without being holla'd at and damn he wanted to punch every single one of those fucks that did.   
That day that she wanted to go out to her contract, wearing those red heels and that black dress.   
He had never felt so uncomfortable in his pants. It was horrible. He was hot and he was cold at the same time and his mouth went dry. He had wanted to just...  
Suoh sighted deeply, throwing back the next glass of Whiskey.   
"Damn it.", he whispered into the silence of the empty bar.   
She was really killing him. She was. He was like a teenager. Dreaming of her. Catching himself fantasizing the days and night away.   
Of how her lips tasted. How her breasts would feel. How she would feel when he held her in his arms. How her hair smelled. How her moan sounded beneath him.  
He groaned softly. Something between a deep moan and a sight as he softly shook his head.  
He knew that Kusanagi was smitten by her, however seemed to know by his position in the group well enough to know that she was not his.   
Mikoto leaned back, staring at the ceiling again.  
She wasn't anyone's. She was a free woman. A strong woman. Not his nor anyone's.   
He would wish for her to be his one day.   
He took a sip, this time straight from the bottle.   
If only he knew how to make that happen.   
  
And then, at last. His third problem.   
He had fantasized about her often and long enough to have stumbled upon this.   
He knew he was dying.   
And he knew, well, that he probably wasn't going to make it to his mid thirties. Or to his Thirties. At that.   
He also knew that he loved her.   
Yes he wanted to fuck her, of course he did. He wanted to make sweet and hot love to her and to hold her and to fight alongside her and for her to be his everything, but he also loved her dearly.   
Truly like a Kind would love his Queen.   
And it was exactly because of this, that he knew he could never tell her.   
  
If he would. If his second problem was solved and she would love him also (god bless). If he could also solve his first problem and keep her safe.   
Then what? He couldn't keep himself self.   
His sword would fall. Soon. Maybe years but a few years weren't enough for a life with her by his side.   
Maybe a lifetime wasn't even enough, but it at least sounded better to him.   
He would leave her alone. He would die and break her heart and he could, as he had figured out for himself, never do that.   
Not ever. He could not bring himself to it.   
So in his mind, the only logical reason was to never tell her at all.   
To let her life her life. Oblivious. Better never to have that fated bond than to have and to lose it so soon.   
And that was why he drank.   
That was why he could not sleep.   
Mikoto turned around.   
  
He was drunk. He noticed that now.   
It did not matter.   
He held himself up, propped up on the counter, bottle still in hand.   
The room seemed to shift and turn and his head throbbed but none of it mattered.   
He sighted deeply.   
It hurt. It did. But it was the right thing to do. To let her do her work here and then let her leave. Go on. Find someone else. Life on. Without the heartbreak.   
"I hate you."  
Mikoto whispered. His voice dark and deep, echoing silently in the cold dark room that usually felt so comfortable and filled with life.   
He truly did. He hated himself for his recklessness. For giving away his power and resources like that. For destroying his sword like that.   
If only he knew that the life that would have waited for him wasn't that horrible after all.   
If only he had met her, just a bit sooner.   
  
But he made up his mind.   
He would keep suppressing his feeling and urges. He would keep ignoring and avoiding her.   
He would keep going and allow her to do the same.   
  
"Mikoto?"  
The King smiled softly.   
The drinking seemed to play games on his mind as he heard her voice behind him.   
"Mikoto is that, is that you?", she asked again.   
  
As he heard something break and fall he finally turned around.   
He hadn't even heard the door open. Hadn't even heard her come in.   
How drunk did he get?  
Doesn't matter. He felt himself sober up in mere seconds as he saw her.   
There was a smeared trace of blood on the door. She held her side, or her stomach, sounded like she was in extreme pain and clutched onto one of the tables behind him.   
He felt his heart ache and again, that fire rise in him.   
In less than a second he was by her side.   
  
One of his hands on her cheek, his thumb beneath her chin, softly lifting her gaze up to him.   
"I'm sorry I...", she sighted, her voice filled with pain, "I'm such a burden. Would you help me up?"  
Before she could finish that sentence he had already put his other hand underneath her legs, lifting her up with ease.   
She gasped softly and he felt his heart jump as it hammered against his chest.   
The fire inside him was barely controllable as he carried her up to his apartment bridal style.   
"What happened?", he grunted.   
His voice more deep and dangerous than she had ever heard.   
"Something went wrong. I'm fine.", she tried to explain as he kicked open his own door.   
He could see that Something went wrong. Clearly.   
He looked around frantically. Grabbing his jacket.   
"What are you-", she started.   
"Getting you to a hospital.", he answered sternly. It was damn hard for him to control anything he was saying and he was quite aware that he must've sounded extremely angry and pissed.   
She furrowed her brows, than suddenly her hand was at the back of his head.   
This turned his attention to her.   
He looked deep inside her beautiful eyes for a while, panicing still.   
She could probably feel his heart jumping out of his chest at that moment, but she was so close and on top of that so hurt he did not care.   
"Mikoto. I'll be fine. Just get me some bandages and set me down and I'll be fine.", she tried to calm him.   
His eyes were furious. She could see the flames behind them.   
He grunted.   
"I am fine. I need rest. And something to stop the bleeding. I deal with this quite regularry.", her voice was calm and soothing. How could she be so calm?! He asked himself, still filled to the brim with adrenaline.   
"Trust me, Suoh.", she whispered, smiling weakly.   
  
How could he not listen to her when she looked at him like that.   
How could he not kiss her?  
Before he did, he forced himself to look away.   
He sighted deeply, taking a breath, nodding.   
"Careful...", he said, as he walked over to the bed, setting her down as softly as he could.   
He had no time to gleam at how perfect she looked on his bed.   
Stepping back, he watched her, then turned his head.   
"Don't move. I'll get the first aid. You stay still.", he warned her, glaring slightly.   
She smiled up at him, weakly but still a smile.   
  
Mikoto's hands were shaking as he rushed down the stairs to the bar. His heart was beating faster than he ever felt it beat before.   
As he finally had the little blue box in his hands, he felt the anger rise again and concentrated on his breath, closing his eyes.   
He was still drunk.   
No time to burn the place or some assholes down, he tried to convince himself.   
She needed him.   
With that he rushed up again.   
  
Finding her on his bed.   
She indeed hadn't moved an inch.   
She lay still. And for a second, his heart stopped beating completely.   
  
Until he saw her take a small breath and noticed, that she simply fell asleep, her hands on her stomach.   
He walked up to her, silently.   
He closed the door and sat down. Watching her. Her perfect, sleeping, angelic face.   
His eyes wandered deeper, carefully lifting her black top.   
It was a cut. Not as deep as he had feared though.   
He calmed his nerves. breathed.   
Then started fixing her up.   
  
She really did not make it easy for him, did she?  
  



	3. Chapter 3

She awoke silently.   
Just opening her eyes, the world slowly opening up to her.   
The sun had risen. She lay on her stomach. It smelled of cigarette smoke.   
She blinked. Then again. Her hand softly caressed the soft sheets beneath it. This wasn't the bed she'd been sleeping in for the last months. Nor the room.   
There was someone sitting in front of her. His broad back turned to her.   
The window was opened.   
The blanket covered her up to her shoulders.   
He was staring out the window, sighting softly. A deep grumbling sight. It made her feel lightheaded and in love.   
The man before her took a deep breath, before looking down and sighting once again.   
She watched him. Every move he made, without making one herself.   
She had been fascinated by the lion and being so close to him was probably a one time chance.   
He seemed cold. Ever so distant. Everyone else seemed alright with her, not him though. Yet right now...that all seemed different.   
She had waited until he put his cigarette away, and nearly perfectly in the second that he had gotten rid of it whispered:  
"Since when have you been back?"  
  
Mikoto tensed up.   
Her voice made shivers run down his spine and made his stomach feel all tingly again.   
Why did she have to have such a perfect bedroom voice? In his bedroom?  
He looked over his shoulder at her.   
The woman lay on her tummy, her head turned to him, propping herself up on her arm, staring him down.   
"How bad is it?", was the first thing he answered.   
He truly was worried about her. She scared him good last night.   
  
She ignored his question. Completely, just adding to her question:  
"Cause...", she whispered, "If you have stayed the night then we seriously have to talk."  
Mikoto frowned. Hard. "Why would we have to talk?", he asked, voice deep.   
He did quite well suppressing just how nervous he was sitting bare inches away from her. In his bed non the less.   
She looked him deep in the eyes, then smirked slyly.   
He would have to know, no? Not that she suggested he had a crush, just merely that staying with her all night would show that he cared at least the slightest bit about her. Which was a huge step from ignoring her during the last few months.   
Choosing not to press the matter and state the obvious, she turned around to lay on her back. Sitting up slightly, but not too much, she pulled back the blanket.   
She was still dressed in her black pants and her fitting turtleneck that she had worn to the mission, covering nearly every inch of her body. Yet she still weirdly felt more exposed and open to him than in her short dresses.   
  
She looked at him, then he at her, confused.   
"Look for yourself, how i am.", she spoke comfortably slowly and calm.  
Gesturing for her stomach, he finally trusted her, reaching out.  
She could feel his warm hand on her skin as he pulled up her top. It send both electricity an his warmth trough her whole body and she had to look away to keep herself from blushing.   
Mikoto's eyes widened, then he frowned, then he looked at her.   
What had once been a bloody wide gash, was now merely a scratch.   
A scratch that could just as well stem from an angry cat but nothing more.   
That wasn't it. It couldn't be. Just hours ago he had feared for her life because she had been bleeding that badly. He came to the only reasonable conclusion.   
"You are...", he started, his eyes found hers and he continued, "A strain?"  
She shrugged carefully.   
Her cheeks were reddened, her lips seemed so soft as she spoke and her eyes had the slightest dark circles around them, which he actually really liked.   
"In a way, I suppose.", she whispered, "I heal. Very fast. Makes my job easier."  
He seemed to understand as he softly nodded to himself.   
"Huh. Explains why you kept so calm last night.", he mumbled.   
She smiled at him. A soft and reassuring smile. Flirty even.   
"Sleeping helps. I get tired easily when i am hurt that bad. A good night's sleep can cure a lot", she explained, her eyes trailing his form, leaned over her like that.  
His hand still lay on her lower stomach and with the over he held himself up.   
The smallest smile appeared on his lips as he said: "Sleeping is one of my talents too. No abilities involved though."  
She chuckled at that, which made his smile even wider.   
For a moment there was comfortable silence.   
She watched him. His face slowly grew stern again.   
  
"It doesn't matter though. You got hurt.", just like nothing had happened he sounded rough and cold again.   
Voice deep, muscles tense.   
"Tell me by whom.", he continued, urging her, commanding nearly.   
She stilted her head, watching him with curious eyes.   
"They are no more. Does that cool your blood?", she proposed. Softly and carefully.   
The woman looked up at him as if she was excusing herself. Or asking for something.   
Mikoto watched her, all of her. She looked good for a night that rough. Her hair a bit out of place, her face a bit pale and her eyes a bit dark but overall it was simply more natural.   
And as he had noticed, that's the way he loved her the most.   
The thing he wanted to do most at that moment was to caress her cheek, run his fingers through her hair and place his lips on hers.   
The way she lay in his bed made him feel like he never wanted anything else ever again: She could stay here for eternity.   
If anything, with that never going to happen, he wanted this moment to at least last a little longer. Any second would be cherished in his memories for a long time.   
Maybe even till the end of his time.   
  
He hadn't noticed how long they had been looking at each other.   
And thus, he hadn't noticed two people running up the stairs.   
She was the one looking at them as they threw the door open.   
Mikoto still watched her, his back turned them.   
"We saw the blood, what hap-", Kusanagi stopped mid sentence.   
"Hmm.", Mikoto grunted silently. He knew very well that this didn't just mean their little moment here was coming to an end, but also...  
"Oh...I...sorry should we.", Shohei tried to excuse himself as he turned away slightly, adverting his gaze as if he'd just seen something forbidden.   
Mikoto noticed the smallest smile on the womans full lips. It made him smile as well.   
She glanced at him and noticed that he was doing so. Their eyes met once again and it felt like electricity for both of them.   
As he noticed their shared feeling he scolded himself in his thoughts, knowing full well he should put an end to it.   
He wasn't good for her, he had to remind himself.   
Before he could explain the situation, she already handled it.   
"I got hurt. Your King here helped me out. It's the closest bed once you stumble up the stairs. He just came to check on me.", she explained, smiling up at the two men in the doorway.   
Anne came walking up next to them, tucking at Kusanagi's pants.   
"Did you disturb them?", her small voice asked.   
Kusanagi looked down at her, frowning. "With what?"  
Anna sighted. Knowing the answer to her question already.   
"Well. Nevermind. Do you need anything?", he then asked, looking back at Tora and his King. It was more than weird looking at both of them so close in a bed.   
Yet it somehow, strangely, felt...right.   
"Thank you very much - I'll be down in a minu-", Tora started, but before she could get up she felt Mikoto's hand over her chest, pushing her back down into his pillow.   
"She'll stay in bed.", Mikoto spoke, his voice carrying a certain weight and authority, " **I'll** be down in a minute and take care of her myself. Get back now."  
  
Both Kusanagi and Shohei reacted pretty much immidiately.   
One shrugging, one with a small "Whatever you say Mikoto.", before they turned their backs to them, dissappearing.   
Anna on the other hand went up to the bed.   
She settled at Toras feet and all three of them stayed just like that for a small moment in time.   
"You are feeling much better.", the girl stated without really questioning her being right.   
Tora closed her eyes and nodded very softly.   
Anna then looked up at the King and noticed him looking down, thinking hard.   
"You know.", Tora spoke, in her usual calm tone, "I Am fine."  
Mikoto did not look at her. Both he and Anne knew his heart was hammering against his chest.   
"Hmm.", was all he grunted before getting up, his hands in his pockets, walking out of the room.   
No smile. Not a single word, Not even a reassuring glance.   
Anna looked at her, smiled softly, before climbing off the bed and walking after her King, her hands already reaching for his again .  
The woman. alone for the first time after all the madness of last night, lay back.   
Her eyes closed, she sighted, she tried to relax.   
Should she listen to him?   
Could he handle her so easily? She shouldn't take his commands. She wasn't one of his after all.   
Yet....she took a deep breath.   
This bed was comfortable...and it did smell of him.   
She relaxed into the sheets and the pillow. Maybe she should stay for just a tiny bit longer.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tora is well, as it's probably very obvious, Tiger in Japanese.   
> I wanted to give the OC a kind of "Codename.", It fits her job and you won't have to read "Y/N" all the time or identify with a name you've never heard.


End file.
